Tomorrow's Destiny
by Sassybratt
Summary: Everyone would get their happy ending. Even if she wasn't a part of it.
1. A Wish to Be Made

A/N: This will be a short, seven-chapter fic. I've had this idea for years, so I'm happy to say chapter one has finally be finished. I have most of the other chapters mapped out, so I hope updates won't take too long. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.

Thank you to my beta, Evervescent, for being absolutely beautiful.

 **Tomorrow's Destiny  
Chapter 1: **A Wish to Be Made

Rain poured from the heavens and the winds blew furiously through the forest, causing the trees to come alive. Leaves tore from their branches and spiraled to the dreary earth below. The storm raged onward, intent on bringing destruction to every living thing.

But she didn't care about the water splattering against her cheeks or the way her hair blew wildly in the gale. She didn't even mind the soil that dirtied her knees as she knelt in the wet grass. Her eyes could only stare at the object she held in her hand. The Sacred Jewel glowed pure and bright.

She had done this.

"Is it over?" her childish companion asked, bouncing to sit on her shoulder.

She didn't even spare a glance at the small fox, instead nodding her head slowly in disbelief. After everything they had been through, the final battle with Naraku had come to an end. The only fatality was that of the evil demon himself, and no one had felt a pang of regret or sorrow. But at the same time, tears fell from her eyes. They were not borne of pity for him and his evil ways. Instead, she cried for those he had hurt and killed. For those whose very lives he destroyed because of his desire for power and revenge. Kagome cried for everyone who had fallen victim to his wrath. It didn't seem right that so many had to die from one man, all because of his greed.

Footsteps fell softly upon the grass as her other companions struggled over to where she knelt. A flash of red caught her gaze and she looked up to be greeted with the amber eyes of her protector. "Inuyasha," she spoke softly. She blinked against the falling rain.

"Come on, Kagome," he said, reaching out a clawed hand to help her stand. "Let's get you back to Kaede's."

Her struggles were nonexistent as she took his hand and stood up, immediately finding her place upon the half-demon's back. Without a word, the heroes slowly made their way back to their safe-house.

-TD-

Sunlight streamed through the treetops and glistened off the small lake, causing a rainbow to sparkle on the surface. It had been almost a week since Naraku's demise and the day had finally come in which Kagome felt like her old self. No longer could she feel the aches and pains from being thrashed by his tentacles and her spiritual powers seemed to have returned after she shot the fatal arrow.

But her mind would not settle down and allow her to be happy. She had been thinking almost constantly the past few days. After all, being the reincarnation of Kikyo, she now had the sole duty of protecting the Sacred Jewel. Long ago, she had decided that if this day should come, she would rid the jewel from existence. Or at least make a pure wish on it so that peace would reign over the land.

So Kagome found herself sitting under the Goshinboku, mulling over what her decision would be. A soft rustling of forest branches brought her attention from the cloudless sky to the direction of the village. Only a moment later did the old priestess appear, rather frazzled to have traveled so far from her hut. "Goodness me, Kagome," she chided upon spotting the girl. "What in heaven's name were ye thinking, dragging an old woman out into the forest?"

The time-traveling girl smiled. "Sorry, Kaede," she replied, watching as her mentor took a seat on one of the tree's large roots. "But this was the only place I could think of that would give us some time alone."

"Aye," Kaede agreed. "'Tis a wise decision. It would not sit well with Inuyasha if he learned of ye little adventure."

Kagome merely brushed it aside. "I asked Miroku to keep him busy so I could talk to you." Kaede looked at her expectantly. "It has to do with the fate of the Shikon no Tama."

She held up the small pink jewel in her hands, letting the old woman catch a glimpse of it. "I see," she mumbled. "So ye wish to seek my wisdom as to what ye shall do with it?"

She shook her head. "No, not exactly. It's more about the wish."

Kaede sighed and brought her gaze to the treetops. "When the jewel was in my sister's possession fifty years ago, I knew little of its origin or the abilities it held. After her demise, I learned it contained great powers beyond my imagination. 'Tis why we were glad it had been burned with her body, to ensure no harm would come from it. But it seems Kikyo's efforts were in vain, for it has been brought back and now lies in yer hands."

Confused, Kagome looked at her, expecting more of an explanation. When none came, she spoke up. "I'm guessing you have no clue as to what I should do?"

"Not in the slightest," Kaede replied honestly. She chuckled at the predicament, but quickly became silent by the disappointed look on Kagome's face. "What troubles ye, my dear?"

"I think I know what I want to wish for. I'm just not sure if it's the right one."

Her mentor smiled. "Ye heart is pure, Kagome. I'm sure that whatever you choose will bring nothing but good." She patted the girl's knee in closure as she stood, preparing to return to the village. "Be back by sundown. Otherwise Inuyasha will be coming after ye."

Kagome smiled in response, but as soon as Kaede had vanished, gloom replaced her happy façade. "What should I do?" she asked aloud, begging the spirits for guidance.

-TD-

One more day, that's all she had. Kagome determined that she had the right wish in mind. However, it would change everything they knew. So she had given herself a set date in which she would say her goodbyes. She only had twenty-four hours to say what she needed to say and do what needed to be done.

The campfire glowed merrily as everyone chatted quietly around it. Misery stayed far from their minds, replaced by chuckles and good nature. Kagome smiled along with them, but she forced her laughter and didn't participate as much as she would have liked. Instead, her eyes were drawn to the half-demon she had unintentionally fallen in love with.

His silver hair shined from the fire's flames as they sent shadows around the clearing. The amber intensity of his eyes made her heart race and his permanent scowl caused her to softly giggle. His arms were crossed over his chest, Tessaiga propped against the crook of his elbow.

Kagome's gaze turned to the rest of her companions, marveling in the small details she knew she would miss. _That's if I remember them_ , she reminded herself wistfully. Sango's hair freely swiped at her back as Miroku took her hand in his, rubbing small circles along her skin. Marriage had been spoken about earlier in the day. However, even as Kagome fussed over the wedding plans and gave her congratulations, she knew there would be no happy celebration.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" Shippo asked, propping his hands upon her thighs and looking up at her curiously.

A small smile tugged at her lips at her little fox friend. Even young, he always seemed to have a keen eye when it came to details. "I'm fine," she assured softly, trying not to draw attention to her melancholy mood. She rubbed the kit's hair affectionately and gave him a comforting nod.

He seemed hesitant to drop the subject, but merely shrugged his shoulders. She could tell he knew something bothered his surrogate sister. However, to him the reason remained a mystery. He galloped back to where Kirara sat, immediately taking part in the conversation that passed between his comrades.

Inuyasha did not miss the exchange Kagome and Shippo shared. She could feel him glance her way, watching her carefully. Her hands curled into tight fists and every so often she would bite her lip in a nervous habit. Taking in the scent around her, he surprisingly found the faint smell of tears, as if she would break down crying at any moment. Why would she be crying, though? After all, they had just defeated their arch nemesis and everyone remained in good health. It was a time for celebration.

His eyes flickered over her curiously, trying to find the source of her affliction. When they landed on the Shikon Jewel hanging by the column of her throat, he swallowed nervously. It made sense. Since the jewel was complete, Kagome had no reason to stay in their time period after she made a wish on it. Is that what could have her so upset?

Feeling someone's gaze on her, Kagome averted her eyes from Miroku and Sango's playful banter and peered up at her half-demon friend. She tilted her head. "You okay?" she whispered, her brows knitted in concern.

"Keh," he only replied, turning away from her.

Kagome shrugged, knowing that if it held any great importance to him, he would tell her when the time came. The twosome tuned back into the conversation and continued to laugh even when the shadows grew darker. Not until the last flicker of flames died down did the warriors begin to feel weary and said their good nights, moving into the hut for a night of rest.

The young priestess listened to her companions' breathing as they each lulled into a dream-like state. She looked up at the ceiling and clutched the jewel in her hand. _Twenty-four hours_ , she chanted in her head. _And then this will all be gone._

-TD-

Kagome stepped out of Kaede's hut with a yawn and stretched her arms over her head. Judging by the position of the sun, it was already close to midday, meaning she had spent almost ten hours sleeping. By midnight tonight, everything would change. She only had twelve hours left of her fairytale.

"Morning, Kagome," Shippo called, scampering toward her and bouncing up on her shoulder. "You've been asleep for ages."

She shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry. Guess I'm still exhausted."

It didn't seem to faze him. "It's okay. I was playing with my fox magic while you slept."

"I see," she replied with a bemused smile. "And where is everyone else?"

He pointed toward the village. "Miroku and Inuyasha went for some supplies. Kaede is visiting an old friend and Sango took Kirara on a small demon infestation nearby."

"Well, then," she said, taking the kit from her shoulder and holding him in her arms. "Why don't we hang out, just the two of us?"

The silly grin on his face caused her heart to warm. He could only nod in reply and ran off toward the well, glancing back every so often to make sure Kagome followed. Laughter filled the air as she chased after him, pretending as if she didn't have any concerns in the world.

An hour passed as the two surrogate siblings played games. Shippo showed her all of his fox tricks and they shared the crayons as they drew pictures of their friends. "Look at this one," the fox child announced suddenly through the quiet clearing. He held up his drawing. "Bet you can't guess who this is."

She peered at the picture closely, her eyes scanning over the brown outlines and tanned skin. She smiled. "I bet that one's Kouga," she said, pointing to the larger figure. "And those two behind him are Ginta and Hakkaku." Two wolf demons were chasing after their leader, desperately trying to keep up with his speed.

"That's right!" he gleefully replied, setting the drawing down and choosing a blank piece of paper to start a new work of art.

Kagome chuckled at his antics and continued her own piece. The picture she currently worked on consisted of Shippo. His red hair stood out like a stop light and his emerald eyes seemed to sparkle. She drew him in a battle stance, a wave of fox fire surrounding the edges. Although, she wryly admitted she didn't possess the talent Shippo did when it came to likeness. The drawings splayed out to the left of her consisted of the rest of her friends: Inuyasha with Tessaiga, Sango with Hirakotsu, Miroku and his wind tunnel, and Kirara in her transformed state.

The breeze blew around them lazily, sweeping across the grass and brushing the strands of Kagome's obsidian hair. With a sigh, she set aside her latest completion and placed her crayon back in the box. She gazed at the small kit across from her. His tongue stuck out between his lips in concentration as he continued drawing.

"Shippo," she spoke quietly, coming to sit on her knees, back against the well.

He looked up at her with a smile. "What is it, Kagome?"

"Come here." She beckoned to the place beside her and he immediately did as she asked. He sat down and felt nervous from the tone of her voice. "You've grown up quite a bit since we first met you."

Her statement caught him off-guard and he found himself stuttering. "Y-yeah," he agreed with a blush.

Kagome ruffled his hair playfully, a sad smile touching her lips. "You know, you're going to be a great demon someday. You'll probably be deemed protector of a whole village."

His eyes shined from the compliment. "Really?" he asked, awe-struck.

She laughed. "Really." Turning around to grab her yellow bag, she dug through it until she found what she was looking for. "I want you to have these."

Shippo peered into her outstretched hand, his eyes glimpsing the gifts she presented him. "You're giving me all your pocky?" he asked, gawking up at her.

"Yeah," she affirmed with a nod. "With all the hard fighting you've done, I think you deserve it." She deposited his treasure in his hands.

Kagome only gave him a treat few and far between. She always told him that it would make him sick if he ate too much at once. So giving him all of her sweets not only gave him a big responsibility involving his health, but also meant a great deal of praise. "Thanks, Kagome," he replied.

Trying to fight back the tears, she gathered the young kit in her arms, pressing him close to her body in an embrace. "You're like a little brother to me, Shippo. I want you to be strong, like I know you can."

His little hands clutched her shirt and his eyes watered. It sounded as if Kagome planned on leaving, as if she was saying goodbye forever. "Kagome," he spoke in a quiet, hesitant whisper. "Are you gonna leave us?"

She shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. "No, Shippo," she promised. "I'm not going to leave you." _How can I leave, if I never came?_

Her words brought a smile to his lips and he jumped off her lap. Quickly gathering up his drawings and pocky in his arms, he began the trek back to the village. "I'm going to show these to my friends," he said, his grin widening at the thought of the village children's reactions.

Kagome watched him leave, taking a moment to gather her thoughts. The wind touched her gently as it blew across the ground, carrying the crisp scent of autumn. Colder months would be approaching soon. Just like the feeling in her chest. With each subtle goodbye, another layer of ice covered her broken heart.

-TD-

"Hey, Sango," the young priestess called as she stepped through the trees outlining the hot springs.

She turned to face the newcomer with a smile. "Good afternoon, Kagome." The brunette scooted over the make room for her friend.

Gratefully, Kagome slid into the steaming pool of water, relishing in the slight burn against her skin. She closed her eyes and let her head rest upon the rock behind her. "Sango?" she spoke softly.

"What is it?" she asked in return, raising her brows expectantly as she heard the longing in her voice. "Is everything all right?"

"Oh, don't be silly. Of course it is," Kagome replied cheerfully, waving away her friend's words. She wasn't sure if Sango believed her or not. If the slayer's frown and narrowed eyes said anything, she probably didn't. But Kagome also knew that Sango wouldn't press the issue unless it became concerning. In this case, it would never have the chance. "I was just wondering if you've visited your village recently."

Caught off guard by the sudden question, Sango was speechless. Come to think of it, she hadn't returned home in quite some time. Now that Naraku had been defeated for good, it would give her an opportunity for correct closure since her people had been avenged. "No," she finally answered with a sad smile. "I suppose not. Perhaps tomorrow would be a good time to go."

"Yeah, tomorrow," Kagome mumbled distractedly, looking up at the clear blue sky through the treetops. She bit her lip as she thought about Kohaku. His life had been taken by Naraku and the jewel, leaving Miroku as Sango's only family.

The demon slayer moved closer and tilted her head to the side. "Something is troubling you, Kagome." She formed it as a statement, not a question.

She exhaled deeply. "I guess." Her eyes found those of her friend. "I don't know how you do it, Sango. You've lost everything; your village, your friends, your family. And yet, you still manage to smile."

Sango hung her head with acknowledgement, her eyes glazed over with tears and memories. "I suppose you're right. But instead of dwelling on all that I've lost, I try to be thankful for what I have." She turned to gaze at the young priestess. "I have a new place to call home, people whom I can call family, and a man I love with all my heart."

Kagome beamed. "Speaking of which, how are the wedding plans going?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "I think he's more concerned with having children than he is of making me an honest woman. He's unbelievable."

"Well, his family was cursed for generations," Kagome pointed out, giggling. "I think you can cut him some slack."

She smiled. "Yeah. I do love him, Kagome, but sometimes I wish he was less of a lecher."

"Then he wouldn't be the Miroku we all know and love," she reasoned.

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

Kagome pretended to ponder her words for a moment before grinning. "We definitely would've lost out on quite a few humorous situations during our adventures."

"Isn't that the truth," Sango agreed with a smirk. Then she suddenly had a thought and turned toward her best friend. "While on the subject of love and marriage, how are you and Inuyasha?"

Vulnerable to Sango's impromptu question, Kagome blushed a deep shade of crimson. "W-what do you mean?"

Sango pulled her knees to her chest. "You know exactly what I mean. You and Inuyasha have grown closer, especially during the time leading up to the final battle. It's obvious to everyone that you two have feelings for each other."

She winced. "Everyone?"

The slayer scoffed. "You didn't really believe it was a secret, did you? I'm sure I've known since the day I met you two. There was always certain chemistry between you. And there is no doubt that Inuyasha cares for you, especially with the way he protects you."

"Maybe," Kagome replied, turning away and suddenly finding the ripples in the water from her movements more interesting.

"No, not maybe," she reprimanded. "It's true. You need to find out what he feels for you. If you don't, you'll never be able to make a decision."

"A decision?" she echoed. "What do you mean?"

"Seriously?" Sango lamented with a sigh. "Earth to Kagome. I'm talking about your decision to return to your time on the other side of the well. I'm sure Inuyasha plays a big part in that."

Kagome pursed her lips and glanced toward the trees. "Oh, I think I hear Shippo calling," she said, moving to stand.

Sango grabbed her arm quickly and pulled her back into the hot springs. "Kagome, you're being evasive."

"No I'm not," she argued defiantly.

"Yes, you are," Sango replied. "Kagome, I'm your friend. You can talk to me."

Kagome looked at her for a long moment, before sighing. She mused over Sango's words, contemplating the speck of doubt that lingered behind reason. She surely had the correct wish in mind, so why did hesitation appear? "Do you believe in fate?" she asked quietly, glancing over at the older woman. "I mean, if you're meant to be with someone, fate will bring you together no matter what."

A chuckled escaped her lips. "Yes, I do. My answer to that perverted monk's proposal is proof enough."

She smiled at her words, recalling the day in which Miroku asked Sango to become his wife once their battle with Naraku had come to an end. Everything had been so different then. They were constantly fighting demons, struggling to stay alive after each encounter with one of his incarnations. Now, peace had settled quietly and Kagome knew that happiness would come around soon enough. The only problem being, it wasn't the original happily ever after they had hoped for.

-TD-

The sun began setting into early evening as the day wound down to an end. Kagome lay back on a grassy knoll, watching the sky as the deep oranges and reds faded to purple. In the distance, she could hear the sounds of the village folk preparing for the night, but they were far enough away not to bother her.

She closed her eyes and drew in a breath full of the woodland air. She let the sound of birds fill her ears, more welcomed than the traffic noises from her own era. Here, ten minutes seemed like a long time and so the day stretched out like a small eternity.

Kagome knew she couldn't stop bad things from happening in the world, even if she knew it would happen. Thinking about it only made her more anxious, more fearful. However, with the wish she had in mind, she knew she could at least prevent some of the bad from happening, even at the risk of her own happiness.

In her quiet contemplation, she turned her thoughts elsewhere. She could think about love, the people she cherished, and everything right in her life. She felt like a higher power's whisper drifted through the trees, assuring her she had made the right choice.

"Kagome?"

The young priestess opened her eyes and looked up, seeing her friend towering over her. "Oh, hey, Miroku."

"May I join you?" he asked with a bemused smile.

She fanned her hand out beside her, offering him a spot of grass, before turning her gaze back toward the sky. They stayed quiet for a while, simply enjoying each other's company and watching as the clouds lazily moved across the expanse of red canvas.

"I spoke to Sango earlier," he finally said, folding an arm beneath his head.

Kagome frowned. "About what?"

"She's concerned about you." He glanced in her direction hesitantly. "She fears you will do something that cannot be undone."

Curious with his choice of wording, Kagome sat up on her elbows and peered down at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Miroku sat up, holding his hands out in a manner of peace. "Please, Kagome, forgive me. I am only trying to help. With Naraku gone and the jewel in your possession, we understand you have a lot on your mind. Sango is only worried you will make a hasty decision you will later regret. And truthfully, so am I."

She pulled her lips into a tight line. "Miroku, I am well aware of the weight I have on my shoulders. I understand what my duty is to the jewel and to the future of this world. I don't appreciate you accusing me of taking this lightly."

"That is not it at all," he assured. "We are your friends, Kagome. We only want to be here to help you and support you in whatever you need. Accusing you is not my intention."

Honest eyes bore into hers as if trying to convince her he wasn't lying. However, she found it hard to accept. He had always been so genuine and telling, she wondered why she didn't believe him now. His warm smile begged her to believe him, her heart told her he would never deceive her, but her gut convinced her otherwise.

"You want to know what I plan to do," she stated bluntly, bringing his concerns out into the open. "You're afraid I will make a decision that benefits others with no thought of myself. Well, I hate to break it to you, but the wish on the jewel has to be selfless. So I'm not allowed to think of my own feelings when it comes to this."

Miroku's face slackened and his brows furrowed. "I understand that, Kagome. I simply wanted to let you know that you weren't alone in this. We can help you make a decision. We can help protect the jewel as long as it needs to be protected."

Kagome averted her gaze and ran her fingers through the grass. Miroku was a good friend. He encompassed all of the things she didn't know she needed or loved so dearly. He meant so much to her, meant so much to all of those lives he touched. How could she lie to him? How could she pretend as if everything was okay, when in truth, it was the farthest from it?

She exhaled deeply. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet," she said, unsure if her words rang true. "I don't even know what era I want to be in. Back home, I have my mom, and my brother, and my gramps. I have school to finish and friends to catch up with. I have put so much on hold in my life in order to take down Naraku and complete the jewel."

"Do you wish you had never come to this place?" Miroku asked.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed, eyes wide. "Everyone I've met and everything I've done… I wouldn't change it for the world. I can't imagine living without knowing of my adventures. I wouldn't be me without them."

"But?" he persuaded gently.

She shook her head. "But this whole thing is so much bigger than me. How can I think of myself and what I want, when there is so much more at stake?"

He smiled. "Kagome, no one can change the world in a single stroke. However, with each kind deed you've done during your time with us, you've made all the difference in the world. I feel blessed to have known you. You deserve happiness, too."

Kagome turned away shyly, blushing at his praise. "Thank you, Miroku. I just feel as if there is more that I could do."

"What's done is done," he said softly, standing suddenly. "No one can change the past. We can only work to protect the future from our prior mistakes. Besides, with Naraku gone, I don't foresee anything detrimental anytime soon."

"I hope you're right," she mumbled, pulling her knees to her chest.

He held out his hand. "Now, shall we head back to Kaede's for supper?"

She shook her head. "You go on ahead. I'll catch up."

Miroku nodded and took his leave, but a little ways down the hill, he glanced back at the time-traveling priestess. She sat staring up into the sunset sky, her obsidian hair blowing gently in the breeze.

She had a kind of understated beauty. Perhaps it was because she was so disarmingly unaware of her prettiness and flawless, pale skin. She made things simple and easy, helping those around her to relax and be happy with what they have. Perhaps that caused her skin to glow. Her inner beauty lit her eyes and softened her features. When she smiled and laughed, he couldn't help but smile along too, even if just on the inside. To be in her company made you to feel that you too were someone, that you had been warmed in summer rays regardless of the season.

However, a sinking feeling formed in the pit of his stomach. Not understanding why, Miroku had a sneaking suspicion that her rays wouldn't be there to warm them as the winter months approached. Something in his heart told him that she had made a decision that would change everything. And he knew… he knew that this would be the last time he saw Kagome Higurashi, that fiery young priestess from the future.

Exhaling deeply, and praying his conjecture wrong, Miroku turned around and continued toward Kaede's hut.

-TD-

Long shadows of the evening dissolved into the gathering darkness of nighttime. The air cooled and the crickets sang. A canopy of luminous stars materialized amongst the ocean of blackness. Some were dull, merely flickering into existence every now and then, but a collection of shimmering stars illuminated the dark, half-moon night.

The lake glistened, mirroring the dazzling assemblage of glittering stars and the incandescence from the campfire that glowed merrily beside it. Faint wind brushed against the water's surface, the ripples ruffling the stillness, and shattering the reflection of the sky.

Hazel eyes turned toward Inuyasha's forest, the place in which this whirlwind of a fairytale began. There Kagome had stumbled upon this other world through an old well and had met her half-demon for the first time, pinned to the Goshinboku.

The woods always looked different at night. Everything had an unfamiliar slant to it, as if the daytime trees and flowers and stones had gone to bed and sent slightly more ominous versions to take their place. The forest became dark and uninviting, but she knew it the safest place she could ever be.

Kagome exhaled deeply, curling her arms around her bent knees and resting her chin upon them. The fire beside her kept away the night chill, but did nothing to aid the cold that beat within her chest. Time had passed by so quickly. She dreaded what would occur in the next hour, but she knew she couldn't avoid it.

She felt like a prodigious courage pushed inside her, demanding her to be brave and strong during this climax. The decision final, she refused to change her mind, trusting that fate would take care of the rest. It had to.

"Kagome?"

Footsteps fell upon the grass and she knew who had come to find her. She took a deep breath and looked up, her gaze falling on amber eyes full of concern.

She smiled meekly. "Hey, Inuyasha."

He sat down beside her, crossing his legs, and sliding his hands into his sleeves. He regarded the lake for a moment, white ears twitching anxiously upon his head. His silver hair shifted in the breeze, brushing lightly against his cheek.

Kagome worried her bottom lip nervously. What would she tell him? What would she say to him during what would most likely be their final conversation?

"What's bugging you?" he asked frankly, sliding his gaze toward her.

She inwardly winced. "What makes you think something's bothering me?"

He frowned. "I'm not stupid, Kagome. You've been sad and moody all day."

"It's not a big deal," she promised, shrugging.

"It is a big deal," he argued, turning to face her. "Naraku is dead. You should be happy."

She smiled softly. "I am happy," she assured. "I'm glad that it's finally over."

His ears flattened against his head. He didn't say anything for a moment, and he didn't need to. One look in his eyes spoke everything. Sorrow dwelled in his eyes as clear as if he spoke his thoughts and emotions aloud.

"You're going home, aren't you?" he whispered. "To your own time."

She wore a puzzled expression. "What? Is that what you think?"

He turned away. "What else is left for you here?" he asked. "What reason do you have to stay?"

Her lips pulled into a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Inuyasha, I have every reason to stay," she proclaimed. "I have my best friends. I feel as if I make a difference here. Not to mention I have so much more to learn from Kaede."

"Keh, I guess so," he mumbled.

Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder. "Most importantly, I have you."

Dark brows furrowed and his lips parted. He turned wide eyes in her direction. "Me?" he echoed, unsure he heard her correctly.

She giggled. "Of course. You are the most important person in my life. Haven't you realized that?"

He frowned, seeming to contemplate her words. She scooted closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. A heated blush rose in his cheeks as he averted his gaze, embarrassed as always by her show of affection.

"I don't ever want to leave here," she said, looking up at the stars. "This is home for me."

His ears perked up. "You mean, you want to stay?"

"Yeah, I do." She lifted her head and looked at him. "I want to stay with you, Inuyasha."

He swallowed hard. "Then, why do you look so sad?"

She shook her head. "Like I said, it doesn't matter. I just want to enjoy tonight."

"All right," he suddenly growled, turning smoldering amber eyes on her. "You're really starting to piss me off."

Surprised, she knitted her brows and shifted away from him. "Inuyasha?"

"All of this talk about wanting to stay, but you still look so damn sad, Kagome," he disputed. "Why? What is making you so upset?"

Tears welled in her eyes. "Drop it already, would you?" she shouted, jumping to her feet.

"No," he refused defiantly, standing up beside her and pointing at her accusingly. "Something's up, Kagome. I'm not letting you off the hook that easily."

She spun on her heel, ready to run from his barrage of questions, to run from the truth eating her up inside. A clawed hand reached out and grabbed her gently, pulling her toward him.

"Damn it, woman. Just talk to me."

Kagome bit her lip, contemplating her next move. If she told him the truth, she would never be able to go through with it. He wouldn't let her. So there was really only one thing left to do, only one thing left to say.

Slowly, she turned to face him, her eyes brimming with tears. She sniffled and took a deep breath, fingering the glowing pink jewel that hung around the column of her throat. "The Sacred Jewel has caused so much pain," she whispered.

"Is that what this is about?" he questioned, releasing her and clenching his hands into fists at his side. "Kagome, you don't have to make a wish. We'll protect it for as long as we need to."

She shook her head vigorously. "No, you don't understand. As long as this jewel exists, there will be pain and suffering. A wish has to be made."

He frowned. "Then what's the problem?"

Suddenly, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist in an embrace. Pink dusted his cheeks, his eye wide with surprise, before he hesitantly returned the gesture. He held her firmly against him, frustrated with her evasive answers.

The tears flowed unchecked down Kagome's cheeks and dripped from her chin into his robe of the fire rat. Too sad to cry out or wail, she just stood there as still as a statue while the magnitude of her loss swept over her. She became lost in the vortex of the moment, and she knew that she would be forever tormented by a past that could not be undone.

Taking a deep breath and drawing forth every ounce of courage she could find, she pulled away and gazed up at him. She took in every detail: the wash of concern showing in his clear, luminous, warm amber eyes; the tuffs of white dog-ears she loved so much, twitching upon his head; his furrowed black brows and frowning lips. She breathed in his scent, the forest mixed with morning dew. She listened as he breathed deeply, feeling his breath tickle her cheek. She felt the warmth of his embrace as he tightened his hold on her.

He happened to be everything she never knew she wanted. He was brash, arrogant, and stubborn, but he became hers. And now it was time to give him up, to trust that fate would one day bring them together again. She pulled away as her heart accelerated, almost beating right out of her chest. Her stomach filled with butterflies, and she prayed to every spiritual being that her voice would not escape her.

"Kagome?" he mumbled, his eyes questioning her.

"I love you," she whispered, her words almost lost in the soft breeze. "I love you, Inuyasha. I have for a long time."

She watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed hard. He appeared lost for words, but she expected that. He never did voice his feelings, and she knew that not long ago he had lost Kikyo. He probably wasn't ready to commit to her, if he even wanted her that is.

Smiling, she stepped away, out of his grasp. "I just needed you to know that," she said. "I needed you to understand how much I care for you."

"Kagome, wait," he called out, holding out a hand toward her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"A wish has to be made," she repeated, clasping her hands around the jewel and holding it to her chest. "This is the way it has to be."

His eyes turned wide with fear as he began storming toward her. "Wait, Kagome!"

She closed her eyes, pressed her lips close to the jewel, and whispered, "I wish Naraku had never been born."

For a brief moment, the world stopped spinning. She could feel her blood rush through her veins as her heart pounded in her ears. Inuyasha's scared expression stayed with her as he rushed toward her, hoping to undo what had already been done. But it was too late.

A flurry of pink light burst forth from the jewel, enshrouding them completely.


	2. Blue Ribbon

A/N: Thank you, as always, to my amazing beta Evervescent.

 **Tomorrow's Destiny  
Chapter 2: **Blue Ribbon

" _I want you to be strong, like I know you can."_

A cool breeze washed over the meadow, brushing through the long, golden fields. Birds of song flew overhead, and small animals scurried underneath the brush. The warmth of the sun kept away the early morning chill as a young boy began to rouse from sleep. He nuzzled his face further into the soft fur beneath his head, sighing deeply with content.

"Come, Son," a deep voice spoke, nudging the boy's chin to keep the dreams at bay.

Squinting against the sunlight, Shippo lazily opened his eyes to be met with the clear blue sky above. Wisps of clouds rolled lazily by and a bird chirped as it flew overhead. He clenched his hand into a fist and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, while his mouth opened in a deep yawn.

The wet nose retracted from his face. "Day has approached. It's time to wake."

Rich green eyes opened fully to peer up at the demon above him. Armor covered his golden fur, which shimmered in the sun, and his brown gaze held the warmth of fire. "Father?" Shippo whispered, stretching his arms over his head.

The fox demon chuckled and waited for the boy to wake completely. "Sleeping the day way is not a worthy decision, Shippo. There is still much you must learn before the Fox Promotional Exams."

He nodded mutely and stood, causing his shaggy auburn hair to fall into his eyes. His father uncurled his tail from around him and padded out from beneath the tree they had slept under for the night. "Of course, Father," Shippo replied sleepily, shaking his head to clear away the remaining drowsiness. He felt more tired than usual, he noted dully.

Gradual excitement began to build within his chest. Training had always been his favorite part of the day. He couldn't wait to become a great demon. He would grow up to be big and strong, just like his father!

Suddenly, a thump sounded behind him, causing him to jump. "Wahh!" he cried out, quickly finding cover behind his father's hind paw. His heart thumped rapidly in his chest and fear crept over him like winter's chill.

A dead rodent lay at their feet. The tall grass parted, revealing a beautiful fox demon. With her humanoid features and copper-colored hair pulled back by a blue ribbon, it was obvious which parent Shippo took after. Upon recognizing her, the small fox demon visibly relaxed and sighed with relief. His father chuckled. "My, that is not the way for a warrior to act."

Shippo puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms over his chest. "But I'm just a kid," he argued begrudgingly.

Kind, emerald eyes flickered over him, lips pulled into a smile. "Oh dear, you sure are spirited this morning." Her laughter rang like the tinkling of bells. "Shall you eat breakfast before your training? I'm sure no warrior will fight well without a proper meal."

Shippo grinned ear-to-ear at her words, his previous annoyance already forgotten. "Of course, Mother," he answered cheerfully.

He scampered over to her, eagerly ready to satisfy the hunger gnawing at his stomach. However, when he glanced up, no longer did the beautiful fox demon stand before him.

Instead, she had been replaced by the image of a human girl. Obsidian hair spilled softly over her shoulders and she dressed in a strange white and green outfit. Most of her face was shadowed, darkened, but he could see the up turn of her lips, the grace of her smile. She waved to him, his name a whisper, _"Shippo."_

Perplexed, Shippo quickly shut his eyes and shook his head. He must be seeing things, and he was, for when he looked back at his mother's confused expression, the human had disappeared.

"Is everything all right?" the female fox prodded gently, concern evident in her voice.

He wasn't sure what to think, but decided to chalk it up as some kind of illusion. He nodded his head curtly and grinned. "Yeah, everything's great."

As the small family sat around their morning meal, Shippo found his mind elsewhere, studying the pretty girl in his head. He couldn't remember ever meeting someone like that before, so why did she appear to him now? Furthermore, who was she exactly? The human appeared nothing like the villagers, and didn't resemble a holy person either.

However, he couldn't help but notice the longing in his heart and the sting of tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. He closed his eyes to bring forth the image of her once more, but he couldn't. It was as if she had never existed.

-TD-

The rich smell of damp leaves permeated the forest as wisps of silver-gray steam curled and danced their way through the air, as if excited to escape the gentle pull of the hot springs. Water splashed quietly over tiny waterfalls as an owl hooted nearby. Eerie noises always accompanied the night, but in the warmth of the hot springs, it felt like a little safe haven.

Shippo giggled with glee as he jumped off the rocky edge and into the water. A small splash sent a cascade of water over his mother and father, the latter of who gave a big-bellied laugh. In this moment, it became the most perfect memory of his family, and Shippo clung to it. It was the way his family should always be.

In that snapshot, the undamaged personality of his family was so golden and sacred; he wanted to keep it forever.

"Calm down, Shippo," his mother admonished from her place against the rocks, holding up her hands to defend against another splash. "There is no need to be so playful."

"Let him play," his father contended with a grin. "He will only be a boy once. He should enjoy it." He growled happily and nudged his mate's cheek with his nose.

Shippo snickered, watching as his parents loved one another. "Yeah, Mama," he joked. "I'm just a kid."

That earned him a playful glare from his mother, whose words quickly died on her tongue by her mate's kiss. Heat crept up Shippo's neck to his cheeks as he glanced away, embarrassed by his parents' show of affection.

It wasn't uncommon for them to be tender toward one another. He considered it normal for his family. However, as he grew older, he found himself wondering if he would ever have those feelings. He didn't have any friends, but his father assured him he would meet plenty of other fox demons once he entered into the Fox Promotional Exams. Ever since then, he only dreamt about all the other foxes he would meet.

Shippo turned on his back and floated on top of the hot springs. The water moved softly around his outstretched fingers, caressing them warmly, moving circularly in their wake. He pulled his hand back and watched the drips, both transparent and opaque from the steam.

His emerald eyes glanced upward, ghosting over the half-moon night, accompanied by a flurry of stars. They illuminated the darkness, bordered by tall tree branches reaching overhead. It was another perfect night, so innocent and full of love. His parents' mumbled conversation could be heard in the distance, but as he dunked his head into the water, their voices became muffled completely.

He closed his eyes and simply floated beneath the water, letting his mind wander to everything and nothing.

" _Think of all the fun things you can do when there's two of you," he heard himself say._

" _Listen kid…" a gruff voice replied with annoyance._

" _Mom and dad and I always took baths together and we had a really great time."_

" _Remind me to explain it to you when you're a bit bigger."_

His eyes shot open in alarm and he struggled to the surface of the pond. He pushed through the water into the steamy air above, gasping for breath. He quickly glanced around the hot springs, his eyes darting between the rocky shores, but there was nobody there.

"Is everything all right, Son?" his mother called worriedly from where she sat upon one of the rocks.

His chest heaved as he drew in breath, blinking against the water dripping from his bangs. What was that just now? The conversation felt so real… surely he had never said those things. And that gruff voice… where had it come from? Who had it belonged to?

"Son," his father said sternly, moving through the water toward him. "What's wrong?"

Shippo quickly shook his head and gave his father a shaky smile. "N-nothing's wrong. Everything is fine."

The elder fox demon gave him a skeptical look, but finally exhaled deeply before returning to his mate's side.

His head whirling from what he had experienced below the water, Shippo couldn't help the fear creeping up his spine. That vision, those voices… it felt almost as if he were remembering something, a figment of his imagination long forgotten.

Was that truly what it was? A memory?

-TD-

The adrenaline flooded his system, right into his blood. He felt like his heart would explode and his eyes were wide, letting in every ounce of the fading light. His body wanted to either run fast for the hills or work to find some kind of weapon, but instead he stayed perfectly still right where he knelt. Sometimes freezing became the best choice, and in reality, he only had three choices anyways.

Shippo fought to quell the hammering in his chest, but he knew that would never happen. He watched through the brush carefully as he hid behind a tree, his ears alert to the surrounding forest life. He didn't regret coming. It had been his mission after all. But he wondered how come he felt so scared? No other demons seemed to be. Maybe they were, he silently noted. Maybe they were scared all the time. Perhaps that was the definition of bravery.

 _An agonized howl reached into the darkening sky as rain fell from the heavens._

Suddenly, golden light from ignited fire appeared a few paces to the east. His adrenaline surged so fast, he almost vomited. He could feel the saliva thickening in his mouth as he swallowed past the lump in his throat. At some point he would have to move, but he was frozen in absolute terror.

"I'm just a kid," he whispered into the night air, his voice trembling even to his own ears. "Why me?"

"Come out, little fox," a grating voice taunted through the forest. "I know you're here somewhere."

The demon drew closer. Shippo squeezed his eyes shut as he battled with himself to move. He could feel his legs shake beneath him and his hands were no better. "Father," he cried out softly.

" _It's okay to be afraid, Shippo. Without fear, there would be no courage. A strong demon knows when to run and when to fight."_

"R-right," the fox kit mumbled, opening his eyes. "I have to be strong."

With a deep breath, he ventured from his hiding spot and sped through the forest. His heart pounded as he heard his pursuer's quickened footsteps behind him. He had to think of something. His mind racked over all of his fox magic and tricks, contemplating which one to use. Time was running out. He needed to make a decision fast.

Furrowing his brows, he jumped up and climbed the trunk of a tree high into its branches. From there, he could have a better vantage point of the forest floor. He rested one arm over his bent knee, waiting quietly for his opponent. His abilities were not very strong yet, and they were mostly for defensive maneuvers, but he had to try.

 _Blood splattered against the ground, staining it red._

"Little fox," the demon called out again, coming to stop just beneath him. His snake-like tongue flickered out of his mouth to taste the air. "I can smell your fear. You're here somewhere."

Shippo gulped, taking out a small top from an inside pocket. "Here goes nothing," he whispered. "Smashing top!"

In one fluid motion, he threw the top straight toward the green, lizard demon, which looked up with wide-eyes. The top grew in size, spinning and causing a large wind to encompass them. It landed straight onto the demon's head, forcing him to crumple to the floor.

Wasting no time, Shippo threw a ball of blue fire from his hand, surrounding the spinning top with flames. It spread and spun in a dizzying fashion, setting the strong wind around them on fire. It seemed to stop the demon for the time being. Unfortunately, it was only an illusion, and it wouldn't hold him for long.

Shippo turned and jumped along the surrounding trees, galloping across the branches to put distance between him and his opponent. When he could barely feel the rush of the wind from his attack, he dropped to the floor and placed a leaf upon his head. "Transform!"

In a cloud of smoke, he vanished, and in his place stood a young man who looked like any ordinary villager. He quickened his pace through the forest, praying he somehow tricked the demon in order to make his escape.

 _His father knelt down, clutching a body to his chest, as auburn hair spun softly over his arm, a blue ribbon shifting with the breeze._

"I have to be strong," he muttered to himself, visions of that dark day swirling through his mind. _I need to protect the ones I care for. I need to—_

His thoughts were cut short as a slimy claw wrapped around his body, and suddenly the ground disappeared beneath him. "Wahh!" he cried out, his disguise disappearing and reverting him back to his small fox demon self. "Let me go!"

The demon picked him up to look at him, tongue hanging out as saliva dripped from his mouth. "Thought you could fool me?" he sneered, his eyes narrowing with rage.

"Don't eat me!" Shippo wailed as he clenched his eyes shut, pushing and tugging against the claws that held him in its grasp. "I don't even taste good!"

A sudden howl of laughter reached his ears, startling the kit. He opened an eye, peering curiously at the demon. "You've done well, Shippo."

The demon suddenly began to shrink, changing back into its original form as a mere toy, as Shippo was released onto the ground. A large, fox demon appeared and picked it up, stuffing it back into the pocket of his vest. He chuckled at the boy's annoyed gaze. Shippo puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms over his chest. "That was playing dirty, Father," he grumbled.

"Nonsense," the elder fox demon said, setting his hands on his hips. "I told you I wasn't going to hold back."

"You didn't have to be so scary," he argued, a blush dusting the bridge of his nose. "Besides, how can I defeat that big of a demon? I'm not that strong yet."

"But you will be one day," his father reminded him. "I'm simply preparing you for what to expect when the time comes."

Shippo tugged at the blue ribbon that held his hair back, letting his fingers linger on it, before pulling away and straightening out the rest of his clothes. "I'm never going to be ready at this rate."

His father scooped him up in his arms and placed him on his shoulder. "You will be," he assured again as they ventured toward home. "We just need to train a little harder."

" _Great job on that lizard demon, Shippo."_

Emerald eyes wide, Shippo quickly glanced around the forest in search of the owner of the voice. It felt so familiar, and yet, the trees surrounding them were empty. Only he and his father were present, leaving the kit to wonder if he had even heard the man's voice at all.

"Yeah," he finally replied distractedly to his father's words, looking down into his hand. He clenched and unclenched his fist, mulling over the voice before chalking up to a figment of his imagination.

But he couldn't deny he felt a little surer of himself.

-TD-

Sun filtered through the green canopy above as freshly fallen rain dripped from the leaves. Shippo eyed the red apple in his hand curiously, twisting and turning it every angle as he pondered. Advancing in the Fox Promotional Exams had been harder than he thought. It had been easy at first; trick a few lowly villagers and jump three spots no problem.

But now… He had to do that to a dozen villagers to even gain a tenth of a point.

He wrinkled his nose as he took a bite of his apple, wet and crisp as it broke between his teeth with a soft crunch. His father had stayed behind at home, encouraging Shippo to return once in a while to let him know how it was going. However, this was a journey the young kit had to take on his own, to find his strength and independence; which was why he had traveled away from the other competitors, hoping to find some new meat to toy with.

Suddenly, there was the sound of bells. He closed his eyes in response, the clanking of the metal sounding so familiar. _Of course it sounds familiar_ , he silently admonished. _It's metal._ But he couldn't figure out why the sound of the bells was accompanied by the image of a monk's staff, the rings jingling as the owner beat the path beside him.

Images came to him in rapid flashes; a male figure leaning against a golden staff... shouting over his shoulder, the glimmer of the staff catching his eyes... the same golden rod used as a weapon in battle... talking to this man like an ally, a friend... all too fast to make sense of, and all too strange to be done by, what he presumed, was a holy man.

' _Holy man? More like a ladies man,'_ the memory called out to him, the sound of his own voice causing his heart to skip a beat.

As if on cue, he heard a shuffling beneath him and glanced down between the leaves, catching sight of a man walking along the dirt path. Dressed in purple cloth, it appeared as if he was a holy person of some sort. A monk or priest perhaps? His heart leapt into his throat at the similarities, before he quickly shook his head.

Now was not the time to have a mental break down. Training his thoughts back on the Fox Promotional Exams, a sly grin slid onto Shippo's face as he finished his apple and stuffed the core into a hole in the tree.

If he was able to trick a man of the cloth, he would _jump_ ranks in the exams.

"Come to papa," he snickered, quietly dropping down to a lower branch to catch a better look.

The dark-haired man came upon a fork in the road and glanced in both directions. He jingled the golden staff he had in his left hand before promptly letting it fall to the ground. It landed on the path veering toward the right.

"So, I should go right," he mumbled, furrowing his dark brows as he glanced down the aforementioned direction.

Two traveling village men walked up behind him, conversing with each other. "Did you hear about the new woman working at the rest house up ahead?"

The monk glanced over his shoulder at them.

"They say her fair complexion and beautiful eyes are unparalleled," the second man responded. "And I understand she's unattached."

Laughing, the first guy sarcastically snipped, "I could use a bite to eat," as both men continued down the left path.

"Just what I was thinking."

Standing, the man watched after them for a moment, before placing his foot on the edge of his staff and turning it so it pointed toward the other path. "Divine intervention."

Emerald eyes peered closely at the man as he grabbed his staff and stood, immediately following after the villagers. He raised a brow. "I thought he was a holy man," he grumbled. "But he sounds like a ladies-man to me."

An evil grin pulled at Shippo's cheeks as he narrowed his eyes. He suddenly had an idea as to how he was going to trick the poor monk, and couldn't wait to do it.

The sound of bells kept pulling at the back of his mind, making his head ache, but he forced himself to ignore it. Getting distracted would certainly spell failure, and he really needed to win this one.

Quickly running through the brush to get ahead of him, Shippo then placed a leaf on his head, whispering, "Transform." In his place stood a beautiful village woman, who apparently had fallen and twisted her ankle. He snickered, hearing the monk approach. This was going to be good.

Groaning in obvious distress, the woman rubbed her ankle gingerly. The man of the cloth waltzed up, his brows raised, as he eyed the predicament she had gotten herself into. "Oh my," he called. "What do we have here?"

"Oh, Priest," she beckoned to him, tears springing into her eyes. "I've fallen and hurt my ankle. I don't think I can walk."

He kneeled down beside her, offering her a warm smile. "There, there, now. I'll help you to the rest house ahead."

"Goodness, you are so kind, Priest," she purred, batting her eyelashes.

"I'm a monk, not a priest," he clarified, offering his hand. When she grasped it believing he would help her stand, he instead clasped his other hand over hers. "You are so beautiful. Would you grant me the honor of bearing my children?"

 _Is he serious?!_ Shippo felt heat creep up his neck and flush his cheeks. "U-Uh… O-Oh my, Monk," he replied, his voice quivering. _Stay in character!_ He mentally chastised himself, clenching his jaw as he tried to keep his transformation intact. _I won't last much longer..._

The monk only continued to smile, making Shippo wither under his gaze.

"Y-Yes, I will bear your children!" the woman finally agreed quickly.

His brows shot up in surprise. "You will?"

"O-Of course! For such a kind man as you, I will do anything!"

 _Poof!_

 _Oh, no!_ Shippo inwardly groaned, feeling his tail twitch in the open air. _Hopefully he didn't notice!_

The monk wrapped an arm around her shoulder, appearing as if he would pull her to her feet. "Anything?" he questioned.

"A-Anything," she replied in earnest. _Come on, stupid! Take the bait!_

He cleared his throat, and quickly dropped her hand. "Then perhaps do better than a woman when trying to trick a pure man such as myself."

With that, Shippo's transformation ended, the cloud of smoke revealing his small fox demon self. "Why you!" he called out, shooting an angry glare at the man. "How did you know?"

The monk shrugged. "I've known since I first saw you. Did you honestly think that ruse would work on me? I am a man of the cloth. Your tricks can do me no harm."

He turned away and began walking down the path once more. "Wait," Shippo called out in confusion, causing him to pause. "I'm a demon. Aren't you going to slay me?"

Turning, the man gave him a smile and a knowing glance. "You're just a child, hardly a threat to anyone."

Shippo scrunched up his nose with distaste and puffed out his cheeks. "Oh, I'll show you!" he grumbled, watching the monk walk away from him.

Silently to himself, he swore he would get his revenge on that monk, no matter what! He had a reputation to build, after all.

-TD-

 **A/N:** Oh my goodness! I have just been blown away with how much of a response this story got, and how many amazing reviews I received! I seriously was squealing like a little school girl. Thank you all so much for all the amazing words, praise, and reviews. I appreciate it to no end.

I do have to apologize for how late this chapter was. In my defense, I never write for Shippo much and we don't really have a background for him. So I had to basically piece one together for a character I had very little experience with. The inspiration just wasn't there. But alas, I pushed through and, although it may not be the chapter you were hoping for, I hope that you enjoyed it nonetheless. I have to keep you wanting more, after all, don't I? ;)

If you have any questions or concerns involving the canon plot-line and what may have or may not have happened due to Kagome's wish, please let me know. I already have a handful of parts I'm going to explain during this story, but I also don't want to have any plot holes that I may inadvertently miss. So if you think you see any or believe I need to include something, please let me know in a review!

And please continue to review with all your thoughts and constructive criticism! They are what fuel my inspiration and motivation. The fewer there are, the less likely I am to update anytime soon simply because of discouragement.

To those I couldn't respond to:

Cat: I know the first chapter has a lot of angst, but I promise the rest of the story shall be fairly happy. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this installment!

Guest: Thank you so much for your review! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story so far and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint.

RLMW: Unfortunately, this is moving a bit on the slow side, so you'll have to wait and read to find out. Hopefully I don't torture you too much. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)

Heartluv: I always wondered what would happen if there was a different wish made on the jewel, and then this story was born. There is a possibility that they could all meet each other again, or never meet at all, but I guess you'll have to wait and see. Thank you for the review!

FeudalWarrier: This is a multi-chapter fic, although it will only be about seven chapters I believe. And I understand your concerns with Kagome being selfish with fixing the past and such, but I have a different idea of how to go about it. I'm hoping this fic will do the idea some justice. Thank you for your review and your thoughts on it. Hope I don't disappoint!

Psycho-Sango: Thank you so much for adding this story to your favorite stories list and your story alert list. I wasn't able to private message you (maybe its disabled?), but I just wanted to let you know I appreciate the support :)

jaydenmercy: I wasn't able to private message you (maybe its disabled?), but I just wanted to say thank you for adding this story to your story alert list. I'm so glad you're enjoying it so far and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!

Nony: I'm so sorry I left it at such a cliffhanger for so long. Really. I swear I was trying to get this out sooner. Alas, words weren't coming as easily to me as I wish they were. But thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint :)


End file.
